pRoJeCt Z
by The People of Awesomeness
Summary: This story is filled with adventure where the characters of Super Smash Bros fight to reclaim their world from afar, traveling through different worlds to get home. A few funny instances spring up on you, and I hope you like it. Happy Reading!
1. Kirby:   Hope Has Been Obliterated

A: Hey, why do you get the last glazed donut?

B: Because I bought them!

A: But, I LOVE glazed donuts!

B: So do I!

A: GIVE ME THE DONUT!

B: No!

A: Ahh! Give it here!

B: NOOO! My donut!

{{a bunch of indistinctive crashing and meowing of cats}}

B: Ok! Ok! Stop! Here!

A: Yay! Love ya B!

B: …

A: Hey… Have people been here the whole time?

B: What? What are you talking about? … Oh… Heh, heh…. Hi

A: Yeah, hi! Welcome to our story!

B: Hope you have a great of a time reading it as we had writing it!

A: PS. All the characters in here belong to Nintendo, except of course for the people not in Super Smash Bros.

B: Buckle your seat belts! Your about to go on a wild ride to the Smash World…

* * *

Kirby's POV

* * *

The only hope for the world had been defeated. I stared down at my red feet as they sloshed through the puddles that had formed from the constant downpour of rain. Lighting streaked across the sky as thunder echoed off the ground. Everyone else would be celebrating tonight, the only threat Smash World offered against Tabuu had been obliterated. You could hear the cheers from all the way down the avenue.

I soon reached my destination. Without glancing upward, I pushed open the creaky, wooden door. I'm so sorry, I wanted to say as I stepped out into the middle of the room, but the words simply couldn't leave my mouth. Silence screamed and bounced off the walls. When the door slammed shut, I jumped; it felt as if a bomb had exploded right inside my chest. If only it was a real bomb, I thought to myself, then we could all be free of this misery.

"Kirby," a faint voice called out from the shadows. I looked up. Stretched against the back wall, a giant cage held all six of my closest friends, including the girl I loved.

I wanted to speak, but I couldn't; all of the words I wanted to say were sleeping on my tongue, and I didn't have the heart or energy to wake them up.

"Come here, Kirby," Jigglypuff called again. I slowly walked towards the voice and soon found myself resting my head against iron bars and staring into the teal eyes of the one person that had captured my heart.

I finally forced my words to take flight into the night air, "Jigglypuff… I am so sorry. I shouldn't have escaped; I should be in there with you guys." Words started to gush from my mouth. "If I had fought harder you wouldn't have all these injuries! Tabuu is horrible, you should have beaten him! Good guys are always supposed to win! If I hadn't escaped I could help you break out from here! I am a…." I stared deep into the eyes of Jigglypuff," a failure."

Jigglypuff sighed. "Kirby, please look at me." I had hung my head after my confession. I didn't want to look into those big eyes and be reminded of how horrible everything turned out.

"Fine," Jigglypuff continued after a couple minutes of silence," if you won't look at me look at everyone else."

Slowly, very slowly, I raised my head and my eyes caught two figures against the farthest right wall, starting at me. The figure on the right was Meta Knight. His dark blue, round body had obtained multiple scratches from battle, and his mask had a tiny chip in it. The purple cape that normally blew nobly in the wind now hung limp on his shoulders, looking tattered at the bottom. I winced; I knew that when his cape turned into a pair of wings it would hurt to fly. His yellow eyes shone brightly and fiercely from underneath the gray mask, it felt as if they were drilling a hole right into me.

The figure to the left was Pit. I barely recognized him. This army general used to be the optimist; he never had a frown on his face, always smiling. Now he was staring at me with a straight mouth and dangerous looking blue eyes, even though one eye had taken on the color of deep black and was starting to swell shut. His white wings sagged on his shoulders as if they had gained twenty pounds, when in reality, they were missing feathers. Small red splotches dotted his tunic. They looked suspiciously like blood, but knowing Pit, they would be completely gone before he had to make a public appearance. The neat freak, as I always put him.

My gaze slid hesitantly to the left, almost afraid of what I was going to find. Marth almost couldn't be seen in the shadows that fell across the wall, but I had hawk eyes tonight, and they picked up every little detail; what a cruel punishment. The Marth I knew was a prince who always stood tall, but now his back was pressed against the back wall and he was sitting down, his chin resting on the knees that his arms hugged. The small crown that rested on his short blue hair now had multiple dings on it and his cape had broken off one shoulder, so now it hung to the right. His dark teal boots had mud on them and so did his outfit. His silver sword sat at his feet, shining in the moon light that drifted in from the cracks in the door. I glanced slightly upward, towards his face. A huge scratch traveled from his chin to cheek, his eyes blazed blue in the darkness, almost as reflective as his sword, they gave the illusion that two eyes stared out from the shadows.

Against the left wall, were Ike and Lucas. Ike had his foot against the wall and was staring at the ground. Ike's clothes were, like Marth's, splotched with mud. His face looked completely fine, except for the unnatural angle his nose was at. He suddenly looked at me with a slight grin on his face, but the smile did not reach his eyes. He lifted up his right hand and pulled it through his spiky blue hair, his hand then found his nose and before I could understand what was going on, a loud crack vibrated off the walls. I stared at his eyes in shock as a shot of pain quickly scorched through them before they returned to a dull blue. His hand drop to his side and he bent down to pick up his huge golden sword. He quickly scraped of all the mud off of it until it shone brightly along with Marth's. When he was finished, he set down his sword and started, again, to stare at the floor.

After I had finished examining Ike, I looked at the small blond boy beside him. Lucas was stretched out on the ground; laying on his back. The striped shirt he was wearing had a couple stains on them, put I couldn't tell what they were. On his arms were multiple scratches and his black eyes started vacantly at the ceiling. He looked as if he was reliving a moment. As I thought this, a tear slid silently down his cheek, and I felt ashamed to be watching. When I looked up, the teal eyes of Jigglypuff held me in place. I looked her over. Her round pink body was dirty and above her left eye there was a gouge that you could tell had bled a lot.

"Kirby," the pink person I was staring at said, "We could have been a lot worse off than this."

"That could be true, but we will never know." I suddenly thought of something. "Why don't you guys escape? Everyone could attack at once and you could destroy these iron bars. I could help you."I glanced at everyone as I stated this, but their eyes remained the same; unchanging.

"Kirby…" Jigglypuff gently stated. "Already too many have been lost tonight." She glanced away from me as she said this and I followed her gaze. Meta Knight turned away from us and sadly sighed.

Trumpets suddenly bellowed in the night air. I glanced fearfully at Jigglypuff before running back into the rain, out the creaky, wooden door.


	2. Kirby: The Unthinkable Has Happened

A: B? I'm stuffed…

B: Too…many…donuts…

A: I'll never eat another donut again…

B: I will, but not today…

A: So…tired…

B: {{snoring}}

A: B? B? B! WAKE UP!

B: {{snoring}}

A: Ugh! Now I have to do the introduction all by myself!

B: {{snoring extremely loudly}}

A: Well…. Ok… Everything in this st-

B: BOO!

A: {{high pitched, blood curdling scream}}

B: {{laughing hysterically}}

A: {{trying to restart heart}}

B: Anyway {{B is still teary eyed}} all the characters in this story are property of Nintendo, except for, of course, our characters who are not in Super Smash Bros.

A: B-b-b-b-ye

B: {{laughs}} Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Kirby's POV

* * *

I pushed through the crowd that the trumpets had called, slowly inching my way forward. I finally broke through the mass and took in the situation. I was on the right side of the red rug that rested in-between the massive mob. A sudden hush rushed over the crowd as they all turned towards the beginning of the rug and saw the hideously dignified and brave actions of my friends. They each had two guards next to them, but they were not being held or dragged forward. On the contrary, my friends all stood chin high, and were walking straight to their destruction without any resistance. As they walked past me, Marth's cape brushed my arm. I knew it was no accident but anyone beside me was sure to think of it as nothing.

When my friends reached the end of the rug, the crowd began to mutter in anticipation. Looking around, I scanned the faces. Some people were frowning. It never occurred to me that some of these people might not be happy about what was about to conspire. As I surveyed the left side of the mass, two faces stood out from the sea of smiles. Red, the Pokémon trainer, and Ness both looked deeply disturbed. Although they didn't help us during our attack, they had displayed to us a strong sense of friendship and I am sure their heads were filled, just like mine, to the rim with conflict.

My eyes went back to my friends. They were standing in front of the back of a gray stone chair, waiting for the event to begin. Lucario, one of Tabuu's many guards and advisor, ran up to the chair and whispered something that could not be heard over the murmurs in the crowd. Straightening up, Lucario did not run off stage, but remained standing at the chair's side.

"Well, well, well…" a deep voice echoed throughout the clearing. "The six heroes that thought they could face me, but failed. How sad."

The stone chair turned around to reveal, none other than, Tabuu. He almost seemed to be emitting a faint blue glow, but I doubt anyone knew why. As I looked up at him, I had the strangest urge to poke him, to figure out if he was indeed a hologram or not, due to the fact that he looked slightly transparent.

"What to do with you? What to do..." Tabuu muttered to himself, but even over the rain, we could all hear him.

"Oh, yes! I now realize what your fate must be!" the crowd became so silent and still, an outsider looking upon the scene would have thought it to be a large gathering of statues. "Since you have defied me, I will sentence you to the worst punishment possible! The one and only answer is de-"

Tabuu suddenly stopped talking as, once again, Lucario muttered in his ear. The blissful expression that had taken resident on his face soon vanished, leaving the audience straining to hear what was being said.

After a few moments, Lucario straightened up, and Tabuu began to speak once more, "It seems that I have found a more suitable way to get rid of these pests." Fury ignited inside of me, as he insulted my friends. It clawed and scratched on the insides my heart, begging to be let out of my body, but I could not release it.

"Bring it out!" Tabuu cried to two of the guards standing next to him. Although not entirely sure, the guards most of had some idea of what was asked of them, because only moments later, a giant circular rim was brought out. This rim suddenly went up in red and orange flames as Tabuu got off of his chair and began walking towards it. The fire burning at the edge slowly moved inward, until a solid circle was filled with red tongues overlapping each other and straining to lick something or someone.

Muttering something, Tabuu snapped his fingers and suddenly, the fire disappeared to reveal a vortex of swirling colors. Also set into motion by the loud snap, one guard each grabbed one of my friends' arms and pulled them forward, making them stand directly in front of the swirling portal.

Anxiety pounded hard against my skull, I could feel a migraine coming on, but I didn't care, I needed to save at least one of my friends. I pushed my way slowly, agonizingly slowly, forward through the mob until I stood only with a velvet red rope separating me from my friends.

I tried to catch their eyes, but their gaze was locked on the portal. Standing next to the very end of the rope and the vortex, I had the best view in the house, a view I would rather die than see.

Tabuu screamed at the excited crowd, "And now, say goodbye to your heroes Smash World! A new rein of evil has begun!"

My friends were herded forward like cattle until they were only an arms distance away from me and the portal. In the split second before they were pushed in, I quickly grabbed Meta Knight's arm. His yellow eyes found mine and he slowly shook his head. Ripping his arm from my grasp, I stared dumbfounded at his cape as it vanished in a swirl of color. Looking around and seeing the smiling, cheering faces, only one thing became clear to me: my friends were gone and they were never coming back.


	3. Meta Knight: Where are we? How are we?

A: Well, sorry it took so long!

B: Here's our next chapter!

A: Please review so we know if you wish for us to continue writing!

B: None of these characters belong to us, except for, of course, the characters that are not

in Super Smash Bros.

A: Sorry for the boring author note…

B: We hope you like the story better!

AB: Now get to readin'!

* * *

This is from Meta Knight's POV

* * *

I was spinning, head over heels tumbling, but going nowhere. A sea of blackness unfolded out in front of me; never ending and mystifying. Nothing could be seen in any angle, but everything could be sensed. I could feel myself falling, but in an unknown direction. I could feel my friends' presence beside me, but the company I craved, were people I took for granted, and only now that they are gone, do I realize how much I counted on them being there.

Sword and Bade fought valiantly throughout our match with Tabuu, but when it came down to it, they were both killed when Tabuu gained wings.

_"How could I have saved them?"_ I kept replaying the moment in the mind: Tabuu transforming into a winged creature and sending a pulse through the air, the pulse blasting Sword and Blade away, me watching helplessly on the sidelines trying to call out to them.

_"You couldn't have done anything different…"_ My conclusion only depressed me. I tried ripping my brain away from Sword and Blade to a more pressing matter, what was happening now.

I had no idea what state of mind my friends were in, and frankly, I didn't want to know. The last few minutes had been a blur. I never expected Tabuu to change his mind and only banish us. Of course, banishment is terrible in its own way, but we were all so sure he would kill us.

A pinprick of light in the distance interrupted my train of thought. It steadily grew bigger and I could only assume that it was our way out.

A sudden burst of white light emitting from the now huge hole blinded me and I felt my consciousness slip away.

My pounding head alerted me to reality. I opened my eyes and the first thing that greeted me was the burning surface of an orange and yellow sun. The giant, burning ball of gas was blindingly bright. So bright, that I had to use my gloved hands to shield my eyes before they could melt away from their sockets. Suddenly, I noticed something strange.

I got up from where my head was resting on soft, green, swaying grass and stared down at my hands. Through my gloves, I could see the ground beneath. I was transparent. Panic overtook me as I realized that my whole body was a blurry mass. No matter which way I turned, I couldn't get myself to look whole again. I looked as if I wasn't even there. My eyes turned an unknown shade of orange as a worrying thought hit me: What if I wasn't actually here?

A small groan alerted me to the bodies lying around me. Soon, five transparent people were awake and standing, unsure of what to make of the place we had landed in. Most of my friends took the translucent thing pretty well, but some better than others.

"Oh my Palutena!" Pit cried out as he started disbelievingly down at his hands. "What is going on?" His white wings spread out from his back and he began to slowly drift into the air.

"Calm down Pit," Marth tried to reason with Pit, but it wasn't working. Pit was still freaking out.

I decided to take action, "Pit," I called out sternly. His terrified blue eyes met mine and I watched as they began to dull into a calm, trusting, embarrassed color.

"Sorry," Pit's voice could barely be heard above the howl of the wind.

After reassuring him that it was alright and that nothing was wrong, the sound of a snapping twig reached my ears and I called out "Quick, someone's coming!"

We lined up parallel to the sound in our battle positions and waited as the sound of voices grew louder. Suddenly, out of the surrounding trees, two human girls began to walk towards us. They completely ignored us, even when they almost walked into Ike and Jigglypuff. It was if they couldn't see us. I whispered this hypothesis to my friends and we looked at each other in fear.

After muttering for a couple of moments, we decided to follow the girls. In a few moments, we were walking on a smooth, white cement path. Uneasiness gripped our stomachs as the trees surrounding us began to thin.

Suddenly, I froze. We had come to the very end of the forest and I wasn't entirely sure we should leave it.

"Meta Knight, can't you hear the girls laughing on the other side?" Ike called out to me.

"Of course I can," I have better hearing then anyone here. "But that doesn't mean that I wish to confront that laughter."

"Oh, lighten up Mety!" Ike replied.

My eyes burned red as he uttered out this remark, so he was quick to continue on and say, "Take a chance and potentially have some fun! This might be the greatest adventure of our lives."

Deciding that I had wasted enough time already and that my friend was right, I walked through the trees and my companions followed.

Shocked and scared looks crept onto our faces as we surveyed the scene in front of us. Weird vehicles going at outrageously fast speed flew by. A green sign on the edge of the road said "101 Freeway". We all became lost in a trance watching car after car stir up the wind around us, but thankfully, Lucas soon made an announcement that broke everyone from the hypnotic spells the strange vehicles had cast over us.

"The girls are getting away!" He yelled as he began to run to catch up with the humans. Spreading my wings, I began to follow the females once more. Luckily, after about only twenty feet of walking/flying on the side of the busy road, the girls went down a small path that led to a field. Cautiously, I made my way slowly onto the grass. I realized suddenly, that the girls did not mean to stop at the field but rather at the building that rested on the other side.

About half-way through the green grass, loud nasally rings made me stop in my tracks. Witnessing the scene in terror along with my friends, massive amounts of humans began to flood out from the buildings exits. One human male yelled out into the sky, "LUNCH!" while others looked away from him and began to quicken their pace, but to my absolute horror, a group of six girls sat down only two feet away.

I spun on my heel to look at my friends.

"I think we should go forward and see what they are talking about," Marth announced in the quiet, tense moment, "It would be a great way to figure out what is going on."

Majority voted to go with Marth's idea, so we noiselessly crept up behind the human girls. All six of them were sitting in a circle and were all looking at a picture one of them had drawn.

"Brianna! This drawing is amazing!" A tall girl with brown hair and turquoise eyes called out.

The girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes hidden underneath prescription glasses smiled as her friend complimented her.

"Thanks, Amber" she called out as a response.

Another girl with sandy-blond hair and light eyes studied the picture carefully.

"Brianna," she called out, "I think your sword fail drawing was better."

All six of the girls soon began to laugh.

"Gee, thanks Grace!" the girl called Brianna said with a smile.

After listening to their conversation for a while, I gathered that the bright blond, long haired girl was named Claire, the short black haired girl was called Elaine, and the long, curly, light brown haired girl was referred to as Kaelani.

When they each had eaten their lunches and finished talking about misplaced cheese, they began to depart. My companions gathered in front of me to share what they had learned.

"We should follow them and learn more about them!" Pit tried to persuade us. "They seemed like a great group of people to know."

"I don't know..," Marth replied looking unsure. "It might be better if we lie low and stay away from everyone."

"Are you serious Marth?" Ike asked looking straight at Marth. "We cannot waste our lives sitting around a campfire in the middle of the woods telling ghost stories and being chased by rampaging squirrels! We are warriors and we have to act now. Those girls might be the key out of here!"

A moment of silence rested between us as we considered Ike's proposal. In the end, we began to follow the girls, deciding that it was our best bet to continue only observing before taking action.

Lucas was looking at us talking, so he didn't see what had us scared out of our wits. He didn't notice that he walked right through a tree, but we all did. As his transparent body disappeared on one side of the tree we froze, when he came out the other side like nothing had happened, to put in relative terms, we began to freak out. Waves of terror washed over me and I could feel that my waves were strengthening my friends.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about bumping into people," Pit replied while trying to smile. "Come on, let's go."

I watched as Pit took the lead and began to lead us in the right path. Painfully slowly, I unlocked my tight muscles and began to follow the army general of the goddess of light.

Humans, cars, bright suns, translucency, walking through things: Wherever we are we aren't in Smash World anymore.


	4. Meta Knight: Lollipops in the Sky

A: Hey guys!

B: We have a special treat!

A: As a gift to you to thank you for continuing to read our story!

B: Introducing… KIRBY!

Kirby: Poyo! Hi!

A: So Kirby tell me, how do you feel about being kicked out the story so early on?

Kirby: … it's fine… I guess…

B: Don't worry Kirby! You aren't completely out of the story yet!

A: Right you are B!

Kirby: … ok… Thanks! I really can't wait t-

A: Anyway...

B: On to the story!

A: WAIT! I almost forgot! We own none of these characters except the ones that aren't in Super Smash Bros.

B: Nice save…

A: Now get to readin'!

Kirby: Poyo! Bye!

* * *

P.S. This chapter is from Meta Knight's POV

* * *

"My feet hurt!" Ike groaned loudly.

We had been following the six girls for half an hour now, and I have to admit; I, myself, was even getting tired.

"Yeah, let's take a break," Lucas also complained.

"No, we should keep moving ahead. Certainly their destination cannot be much farther on," I replied sternly, trying to get us to move forward again for we had come to a stop.

"I agree with Meta Knight," Marth said, siding with me.

Before I knew it, things began to escalate out of control. Our opinions began to hurl into other people's faces and insults spread like wild fire. My friend's kind faces began to transform with rage. Even though we couldn't be seen by the humans, I was deeply surprised they couldn't hear us. This became the worst fight we had ever had.

"STOP! STOP!" Pit cried out in a shrill voice.

But the bickering continued. I found that even I couldn't help myself from participating. All that had happened to us were too much for all of us to handle. We were bound to crack, and in my opinion it was better now than later.

Pit's voice transformed and became as cold as stone as he became the army general he always was. "STOP," he once again called out, but this time, startled by the power in his voice, all fighting ceased.

"We are falling apart. We cannot attack each other because what has happened. What has happened is only a reason why we should become closer." Confidence radiated off of Pit as he spoke. He believed entirely in what he said.

Deciding to help, I spoke also, "Pit is right. We must stick together. If not, we may never be able to get back to the Smash World."

A moment of silence was observed by us all.

"Let's take a break and collaborate," Jigglypuff stated abruptly.

Deciding that our fight had sucked the energy out of everyone, we stopped at the nearby park. Strangely, no one was there. Loudly creaking, swings blew back and forth in the wind. The small playground looked as if it had been deserted for a long time. The green grass surrounding everything had grown widely. As I walked through the area, it felt as if the tall grass was trying to cling to my legs and hold me there for eternity. I have to admit, I was getting weird vibes. This was a very scary park.

We spotted three two-seat benches and saw that they were in a crudely shaped circle. Each and every one of us plopped down onto the chairs; Ike with Lucas, Marth with Jigglypuff, and myself with Pit. For a moment, we simply closed our eyes and rested, but I knew that we needed to get back to work.

After lunch on the school field that day, we had each decided to split up and follow each girl. By doing so, we figured we would be able to understand the humans of the area better. "What did we discover?" I called out, officially ending our moment of down time. "Marth? Why don't you share first?"

"Thanks, Meta," Marth called out. "I followed the blond named Claire. I learned that she is very athletic like me, and is a great artist, which I admire." Clearly Marth had taken a special liking to this girl.

"I tagged along behind the girl named Amber and discovered that she is very strong with words, and has good leadership values," Pit replied thoughtfully.

"I trailed Grace, the sandy blond haired girl," Ike called out. "She is very athletic and has an awesome attitude."

An uncertainty bubbled up inside of me as I realized I wasn't the only one that connected with the person I had followed. "I pursued Brianna and discovered that she likes to help others and can put up with interesting people."

"I followed Kaelani and discovered that she is smart and knows what to say in any situation," Jigglypuff said quietly.

"… I tracked Elaine and discovered that she can run and has a great sense of humor," Lucas announced.

We all stared at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"Through searching for information from other people, we learned interesting facts about ourselves," Jigglypuff stated as though it were obvious. She began to get up and walk away from the park.

The same blank confusion reflected off of my friend's faces as we hesitantly got up to follow Jigglypuff.

"We're lost," Ike stated simply.

I exhausted a long sigh along with my friends. He was right; none of us knew where we were going, but it wasn't like we lived here. Everything was foreign to us: the vehicles of transportation, the buildings, even the people. We continued to trudge onward.

"I have an idea!" Lucas shouted out suddenly.

"Save it Lucas, we don't want to hear it," Ike said grumpily.

"But-"

"Be quiet!" Ike yelled, clearly frustrated.

Tears began to pour down Lucas's face as he was rejected. Seeing what he had done, Ike opened his mouth to speak, but Jigglypuff beat him there first.

"What was your idea?" Jiggly stated gently.

"Well," Lucas sniffled, "I was thinking Meta Knight and Pit could carry us and fly us all over the city to get a better look."

We all looked at him in shock as we realized he just had a brilliant idea.

"Out of youth comes a wisdom beyond that of the old," Jigglypuff murmured under her breath.

We all agreed that was the best option; however I knew this was going to be tough. Pit and I could only hold so much weight, but my body ached for a challenge. I spread my wings out wide and felt the wind fill them. I was finally at peace after the stressful hours of today. Looking over at Pit, I saw that he too had a serene look on his face while he felt the wind on his stiff feathers.

"Hold on tight," I said to Jigglypuff and Marth as they grabbed my shoulders. I looked over and saw Pit say the same to Lucas and Ike.

"Here we go!" Pit called out to me with a smile on his face. I grinned underneath my mask and shoved off from the ground.

I felt as if I had transported into another world as soon as I began to beat my wings. I felt as if I was home, as if nothing had happened at all to disturb me from the beauty of the sky. This was my safe heaven, and only my friends were here, as it should be. I wanted so badly to twist onto my back and lie there forever; it felt as if I was weightlessly gliding through the air. As I thought this, a dark realization hit me; so much for a being at peace.

Quickly I called, "Pit?"

Just as I feared, I did not hear the words of a labored man call out the words, "What?"

I looked at him straight in the face and said, "Don't you think we should be straining to stay upright with two people on our backs?

He looked at me blankly at first, not understanding what I was saying, but soon a mask of shock and terror covered his face that mirrored Lucas and Ike's.

"Somehow," I whispered thoughtfully, "we weigh nothing in the air."

Disbelieving faces stared at me.

"Just try it," I said, thoroughly convinced of my statement. "Marth, try letting go of me and see if you still stay aloft!"

Marth's eyes filled with uncertainty, "I don't know…"

"Oh come on! Don't be a baby!" Ike taunted.

Marth blushed a deep red, "Fine! You do it! Take a risk and possibly fall to your death!"

A wide grin spread over Ike's face as he replied by saying, "Love to."

Stepping slightly away from Pit, Ike maintained a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Will you catch me if I fall?" Suddenly, Ike didn't look like such a confident hot-shot anymore.

"Of course!" Pit yelled loudly, clearly insulted by the question.

"Okay," Ike replied shakily. One by one he peeled his fingers away from Pit's shoulder. When he was only holding on to his flying companion with one hand, the request to stop was just about to leave the tip of my tongue, but, quicker then lightening, he pulled his hand away and stood with his eyes squeezed tightly closed.

"Oh my gosh," Marth exhaled.

We all stared dumfounded at him as he did nothing at all. There are good and bad things about doing nothing. A good thing was the fact that Ike wasn't falling towards the ground accelerating as he went, a bad thing was that he was probably in shock.

"Ike, are you okay?" Lucas called out in a scared voice.

Our eyes drilled holes into Ike as we waited for him to relax his tense position and answer us.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to open his eyes and relax his muscles. Soon he was staring at us wide-eyed. What was happening was incredible, my friends could fly.

My rational brain couldn't keep up with what was happening. The bodies of Marth, Ike, and Jigglypuff circled around Pit and me. Looking closer at my friends I realized that they were smiling. Suddenly, I was transported through time and relived how I felt during my first flight: the wind in my wings, the whole world beneath me.

A loud whimper broke me from my flash back. I opened my eyes to see Pit quietly trying to persuade Lucas to join the others and fly, but Lucas continued to grip Pit as if there was nothing that would ever pry is hands loose. I decided to walk over.

I leaned down towards Lucas's tear-stricken face and whispered, "Come on! It's great you'll love it!" I leaned closer to him and whispered, "I've even heard that those you fly have a better chance of getting lollipops then those who don't."

Immediately my words had effect. Being a candy lover myself, I knew that Lucas would find it hard not resist the temptation of sweets, especially lollipops. I watched as he pushed away from Pit and began to glide away from the others.

Suddenly, I was aware that Pit was floating in the air staring at me with an amused expression and arms crossed.

"What?" I called out innocently.

"That was really nice, the way you helped Lucas," Pit replied with a smile slowly spreading across his features.

I simply shrugged and looked away, secretly smiling to myself.

"Guys, get over here!" I called out into the sky. "Hurry, before it's too late!"

Five hovering bodies soon stood next to me.

"The whole reason we came up here was to discover the whereabouts of the girls," I said loudly. "I suggest we start looking for them."

Everyone split up and searched a different spot of the town, surveying it from the air. Only five minutes later, Ike called out that he had found them.

I quickly blasted over to him and looked at where he was pointing. On the ground in front of an apartment complex, the girls were getting up from the grass. Soon they disappeared though the entry door.

"Another adventure awaits!" Ike murmured quietly to himself.

Shooting to the ground faster than a speeding bullet, I momentarily braked and smoothly hit land. I walked up to the apartment door and, while trying to knock, I discovered that I could stick my hand through the door. Everyone quickly gathered behind me as we walked through the entry. Strangely, it felt as if the entrance was not a door, but rather a waterfall of mist, cascading downward.

As my eyes adjusted to the dim lights, a horrific scene greeted me. All along the walls were doors, doors leading to places unknown. Only one of these entry points was hiding the girls.

We slowly progressed forward, sticking our heads through the doors to see whether the people we wanted to find were in the rooms the doors shielded. Pit leaned into one door only to immediately wrench his head backward.

"You do _not_, want to go in there," he said bluntly. I decided to trust him and stay off the topic.

Jigglypuff suddenly called, "Over here!" and we all raced over. She was standing in front of a black wooden door. Apparently, she had found the girls. We each tiptoed through the door and entered on the other side. If you would have thought the style of the door represented the style of this apartment, you would have been wrong. The door and the room could not be more different.

Outside, a dark door sat, daring people to touch it, but beyond that door the walls were a creamy tan. Warm colors radiated off every service, making you feel whole. Anyone walking into this room would be shocked find it decorated this certain way.

My eyes suddenly picked up a more pressing detail, the girls weren't there. I looked sharply at Jigglypuff and said, "Did you see them or not?"

She replied by giving me a stern look and said, "Oh course, they are probably through that door." Her hand rose up and pointed to a room, right off the one we took residence in.

Feeling deeply embarrassed, I slowly trailed behind everyone as they walked into the room.

In the room, the six girls sat in a circle, playing cards.

"Go fish!" one of them called out. In reply, the person across from her stuck out her tongue. Laughs suddenly vibrated off the walls. "_How good it is to be young_," I thought to myself.

My eyes suddenly caught the expression on Pit's face. He looked at a piece of paper on a desk horror-struck and as everyone gathered behind, the same look shown on their faces.

"What is it?" I called out.

Slowly, as if unsure of whether or not he should be doing what he was doing, Pit backed away from the desk to give me room to look at the paper. On it was a picture of me, riding the demon beast Wolf-Rath.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered silently as I stared at the drawing. My friends looked on in concern.

I quickly glanced up at them and said, "I think following them was the best idea we could have come up with." Blank faces stared down at me and I went on, "Well, clearly they know who we are, maybe they could help."

My friends' faces told me that they understood what I was saying. A sigh of relief echoed around the room.

"Now what?" Lucas called out softly.

"I have an idea," Pit stated and went on, "why don't we simply enter the humans' bodies?" I could tell I wasn't the only one that was thoroughly confused. "Don't look at me like that! It's a great idea! Aren't you guys getting tired of floating around, not even truly here?" I looked deep inside myself and discovered the despair which he spoke of. "If we go into them, not only will we be a solid creature once more, but we might be able to survive this world and challenge the Tabuu yet again."

I found myself nodding along with my friends. Soon, we were all standing beneath the person of our choice, which turned out to be the person we had each followed. We looked at each other with scared faces.

Ike suddenly said, "See ya' on the other side, amigos!" and his body was sucked into the human girl. I looked at my other four companions and counted softly down from three. Directly after one, I watched as the world above me was sucked away and felt myself disintegrating into the girl I was once standing behind. Everything went black.


	5. Brianna: What's going on?

As you can hopefully recall, Meta Knight went into Brianna so it is now from her POV... enjoy!

* * *

I felt a sudden chill rush through my body. I shuddered and grabbed a nearby blanket, wrapping the fuzzy object around me. I noticed Claire giving me an odd look.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Funny, I was just feeling cold myself," Claire replied. I glanced at my other friends and was surprised to find Amber, Grace, and Elaine pulling on their sweaters while Kaelani hugged her knees in an attempt to stay warm.

_What is going on? _I thought. I felt a sudden uneasiness fill my body and had the sensation of an unnatural weight on my shoulders. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as Amber checked the watch on her wrist.

"It's getting kind of late," she stated. "Maybe we should go to bed." The rest of us nodded our agreements. I slowly climbed up onto my loft bed, while my friends crawled onto

their air mattresses. I sat staring at the ceiling and listening to the quiet breathing of my companions, then soon fell asleep as well, overcome by a sudden exhaustion.

...

I woke up to find sunshine pouring in from the windows. Looking down from my bed, I noticed that my friends were also beginning to wake up. To my horror, the uneasiness I had felt last night was still present, though not as strong as it was.

Grace stretched her arms wide. A huge yawn emitted from her mouth as Kaelani and Elaine moved away from her to avoid getting hit.

"Good morning to you, too!" Amber shouted out to her. I along with my friends laughed and continued laughing until my mother's voice rang through the room.

"There's been a delivery!" she called out. Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell she had her face pressed against the dark brown wood of my door.

"Ok! Just a minute mom!" I yelled back to her. Hopping down from my bed, I join my friends on the floor.

"So, what's up?" I asked casually.

There was no answer, I only got weird looks ranging from disapproval to confusion to amusement.

"What?" I panicked. _Did I forget to put on pants or something? _I grabbed my pajamas tightly.

"Brianna," Elaine called out, "you're wearing a cape."

I darted to the mirror to find that I was indeed wearing a cape around my neck. Embarrassment flooded through me only to soon be replaced by panic. I couldn't get it off.

"Lets go see what mail Brianna got," Kaelani suggested. Everyone began to stand up and moved towards the door.

My friends pushed and shoved their way out of my room and I followed behind. When we each had been waking up, I thought I had seen a dark shadow fall across every one's faces, as if they too were just being reminded of the uneasiness that was lurking in the back round.

I shuffled through my front door and found my friends staring shocked at six brown packages. I pushed my way through the mass that was my friends, and leaned down, surprised that I had gotten so many boxes. Suddenly, a small detail jumped out at me. On the white labels that had been taped securely to the packages, each one had a different name.

Now, let me explain. I wouldn't have freaked out if my mom, sister, and dad's name were on the labels. I wouldn't have started having a mild panic attack if my friend's names weren't on the white pieces of paper with my address, but they were.

Quickly, before anyone down the hall could see, I grabbed all six boxes and ran inside the apartment with them. My friends quickly got the message and followed me through the front door and into my room. I threw the packages down onto the ground as though a time bomb was contained within. For all I knew, there was.

My friends lined up against the back wall with me and stared in awe down at the mail we had all received. I cautiously shuffled through the boxes to find the one addressed to me. When I found it, I saw that the word "Fragile" was printed on it in big, blood red letters. I looked over at my friends and saw that they were watching me with scared and confused eyes. On any other day, I would have laughed at them because of how they looked; huddled in a corner clinging to each other, but today was not any other day. I raised my hand, beckoning them over.

I grabbed every package and gave them to the people they were addressed to. My five companions and I gathered in a circle. I glanced upward from my box to find that my friends were staring at me, waiting for instruction on what to do next.

"Oh, come on guys! We're going to have to open these things eventually, we might as well do it now," my friends looked at me and solemnly nodded.

My gaze turned back towards the brown box sitting in my lap, just begging to be opened. "_What will I find in here?" _I thought to myself. "_Then again, would it be better if I __knew?" _I stuck my finger underneath the first flap of cardboard and began to rip the package open. Finally, I managed to pry the box's top open and what lay inside caused me to gasp from surprise.

On the bottom of the package sat a gleaming silver sword. It had a giant red jewel resting on top of the hilt that caught every ray of light and sent it shimmering against the walls.

Picking it up, I began to wonder, who would send me a sword? I checked the box, but no return address was in sight. I gently set the weapon down and glanced at my friends to see what they had received.

Claire had received, like me, a silver gleaming sword, and Grace had received a gigantic gold one. Elaine was pinning to her shirt a small badge. Kaelani was staring down into her package, not daring to pick up what she had received and Amber hadn't even opened her box yet. Since Kaelani was closer, I scooted over to her and looked over her shoulder. Six red and white balls sat at the bottom of her box, each sitting in their own pockets on a brown belt.

I plunged my hand down into the depths of the brown, cardboard package and brought out one of the balls. My head titled to the side as I tried to figure out what it could be. Suddenly, I discovered that I hadn't noticed a small metal button. Deciding to be daring, I pressed the strange switch. My eyes lighted up as I discovered that by pressing the button Icould make the ball bigger. I repeated pressed the button making the ball big, then small, then big, then small, big, small, big, small, I was suddenly aware my friends were watching me.

Amber's expression was deeply amused; Elaine and Kaelani were looking at me blankly, and Grace and Claire looked at me as though I had lost my mind. I threw back the ball to Kaelani, expecting her to catch it, but instead she suddenly turned into a red mist and was sucked into the now large container. My friends' faces all reflected my expression of shock and terror.

"Brianna! What did you just do?" Grace shouted. I didn't answer, for I didn't know what to say. I slowly walked up to the object and pressed the button once more. The ball opened up, and with a flash of white light, Kaelani appeared next to me, her eyes squeezed shut. Finally, after a minute that contained an eternity, she relaxed her tense stance.

"That was NOT fun," she stated shakily. "What is that thing?" All of us stared blankly at her in response. Suddenly, Claire's face lit up.

"Now I remember! That's a Poke-ball!" she exclaimed. I felt like slapping myself for not recognizing the object earlier, I should have known.

"But what is a Poke-ball doing here?" Elaine stated. "They aren't supposed to be real."

A moment of silence vibrated off the ceiling and floor as we raked our minds for a logical explanation. Suddenly, I turned my head towards the large crash of dishes coming from the kitchen.

"Guys," I turned back to my friends and tried to explain hurriedly, "my mom could walk in at any moment. Don't you think we should head somewhere a little more remote then my room?" My companions nodded their agreement. We each scooped up our boxes and tiptoed into the living room. Soon, I was ducking behind couches and motioning with hand signals to my friends. In the midst of all the weirdness that was going on, I was actually enjoying myself.

I stood up slowly from behind my tan couch and was just about to step into the hall when my mom called out, "Where are you going?" in an inquiring voice.

"Um..," I said hesitantly, stalling. Looking frantically at my friends, I motioned for them to tell me what to say but all I got as a response was funny faces and gestures I couldn't understand. "We are going to the park!" I blurted out, admiring my quickness.

" OK then, have fun!" my mom yelled to me as I slammed the door closed and ran to the end of the hall as fast as I could with my companions darting along beside me.

...

My lungs felt as though they would explode. I sat down, panting, upon a green park bench clutching my side. Deciding to be true to my word, I had directed my friends to the park that had been long forgotten by many people. When my breath had returned to me, I once again lifted the sword from its package, and examined it closely. I began to imagine who could have sent this strange gift.

The sound of clanging swords alerted me back to reality. Claire and Grace were testing out there weapons in a sword duel. I stood up, about to yell at them to stop, then realized how skillfully they blocked each other's attacks, as if they had been doing so their whole life. Another surprise hit me when I noticed that Grace held her sword, a double-handed blade, in one hand. When had she become so strong?

I turned my gaze towards Amber, the only one of us who had yet to open her package. She looked at me, and I nodded, encouraging her to peer inside. Finally, she began to open the box. I leaned over to see what she had received.

Resting on the bottom of the box were two gold and purple daggers. Amber's eyes took on a look of wonder as her picked up the weapons. Suddenly, a small detail jumped out at me.

"Amber, I think you can attach those to form a sword," I whispered to her. Slowly, she stood up and looked down nervously at the daggers. When she looked up, she saw that we were all looking at her, waiting to see what would happen next. She hesitantly put both ends of the weapons next to each other and stared in wonder as they formed a double-sided blade, but that's not the only thing that happened.

As soon as her hand grasped the place where the daggers latched together, two glowing rings began to shoot around her wrist. My friends all backed away in shock as Amber stared in awe as her wrist soon was accessorized by two bands of light. My eyes soon took in another scene. From her back emerged a pair of white, glistening wings, feathers and all.

"Umm... Amber?" Elaine called out in a quivering voice. "You sort of- um... uh.. have wings."

The park was soon filled with laughter as Amber called out, "Sure, and you have elephant ears!" She glanced at everyone with a wide smile, only to be met with expressionless faces. Frantically, she turned to me. No words were needed, I simply nodded at her to get my message across. At first, a look of terror passed across her face but it was soon replaced with a thoughtful look.

I quickly spoke, "Oh, no! You're not seriously considering -" she shoved off from the ground as I finished my sentence in a much lower volume, "flying are you?"

The sun was burning my eyes, but I didn't care, what I was witnessing was too big to miss. My friend was flying, actually flying, but what was more, is that she looked so peaceful up there, as if she belonged there. A sudden longing to join her hit me so hard, I almost fell over.

Amber's eyes suddenly darted to mine and I saw my friends mimic her movement. I quickly twisted around to see, none the less that my dark purple cape had split down the middle and turned into wings as well, but instead of being filled with joy as I should have, my entire being filled with terror. I didn't want this gift of flight.

Amber's feet fit the ground softly next to me. "Come on Brianna!" she said to me, "It is so much fun."

I looked at her and replied with a soft murmur.

"What?" she called out as a response.

I mumbled louder.

"What are you saying?" she cried out in frustration.

"I'm scared of heights!" I yelled to her. My friends looked at me in shock. Abruptly, Amber's gaze hardened. She grabbed a hold of my arm and ran into the air with me screaming for her to stop all along the way, but before I knew it I was up in the air gripping Amber's shoulder as if my life depended on it, it probably did.

"You'll be fine," Amber called out to me, and strangely enough, I believed her. I began steadily flapping my wings, then released my grip on Amber.

It was paradise. I couldn't believe that I was reluctant to get up in the air. If my friends would have listened to my complaints, I would not be experiencing the wonderful sensation that is flying.

I glanced at Amber and saw her white, feathery wings. My wings were completely different. While her wings looked like bird wings, mine looked like bat wings. There was no feathers, only a sleek, shiny surface holding me in the air. Reluctantly, I landed on the ground to face my other friends with Amber beside me.

"Well, is there anything else that needs to be called to attention?" I asked.

My friends' faces relaxed as they realized that everything was going to be OK, or so we thought.

A deep voice suddenly vibrated off the sides of my skulls, coming from the depths of my own brain, "You are meant to save the world."

* * *

A: Talk about a –

AB: Cliff hanger!

B: Sorry… Oh! And P.S, all the characters in this story except the ones not in Super Smash Bros belong to Nintendo.

A: By the way, did we mention we created a website all about pRoJeCt Z?

B: Check it out on our profile

AB: Please review!


	6. Brianna: Into the Portal

A: Wow B! This chapter was SO much fun to write!

B: I agree!

A: We hope you like it!

B: Please review!

A: And don't forget to look at our profile for the pRoJeCt Z website!

B: All the characters in this story belong to Nintendo except for the characters not in Super Smash Bros.

AB: Enjoy Chapter 6!

* * *

I looked fearfully at my friends. _Was I going crazy or did I just hear a voice coming from my own brain?_

"D-Did you hear that?" My friends' horror-struck faces nodded in union. We stood as still as statues, not daring to move.

"Do not be afraid," the deep, strange voice continued. I jumped at the unexpected sound and saw that my friends looked as if they were experiencing the same thing.

Feeling extremely stupid, I responded by saying silently to myself, "Who are you?"

To my surprise, the voice answered my question, "I am Sir Meta Knight. I come from the Smash World. Tabuu has become a power dictator and my friends and I were banished after trying to defeat him so we cannot return home. We need your help to save our world and the other worlds, including Earth, which he will soon take over if he is not defeated. Will you help us?"

I stood in the middle of a park, talking to myself, with five other people doing the same thing. Nothing could be weirder. "I… um… Are you asking me to help you save another world? Wait, my bad, multiple, different worlds that I didn't even know existed?"

"Yes. Will you accept?"

My mind went blank. "I-I have school! Life, priorities. I'm talking to myself for crying out loud!"

"I will give you a moment to think it over. Whenever you are ready to talk, I will be here."

I slowly leaned down and planted myself on the ground. Bending over, I pressed my hands to my temples and closed my eyes. Everything that I had been told was too incredible to be true, but yet, why did I have a feeling this mysterious character was telling the truth? My mind was swimming in confusion, trying not to drown, but I wanted so badly for the familiar waters to flood over me and let me drift away from reality.

"Brianna?" Kaelani called out in concern. "Are you all right?" Her voice shook as she asked about my well being. I needed to put my fear behind and face this problem head on, we all needed answers and the only way we could get that was by thinking everything threw. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw that my friends were gathered on the ground beside me, forming a tight circle.

"What is going on?" Grace asked in a slightly crazed voice.

I sighed. "I have no idea."

"Is this even actually happening?" Elaine asked, her eyes darting back and forth between faces, trying to get an answer from one of us.

"Well, there are two possibilities," I explained. "Either we are all going crazy or what these people are telling us must be true."

Silence. Scared looks. Uneasiness.

"Let's establish what we know," Amber suggested. "We know that these people are named-"

"Meta Knight"

"Marth"

"Jigglypuff"

"Ike"

"Lucas"

"And Pit," Amber continued. "We know that they want us to-"

"Save the world and other worlds that are in danger by defeating Tabuu, the evil bad guy," Elaine continued and Amber nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything else anyone knows or anything else we actually need know before we make a decision on whether or not to help them?" Amber asked.

"Well, they gave us these weapons to fight, so I assume that they expect us to go somewhere or have someone come to us," I concluded.

"You can never be too prepared," Sir Meta Knight suddenly said.

I groaned. "Meta Knight says that we might need them."

My friends glanced at each other with frowns on their faces.

A sudden realization came to me. "Oh my gosh," I breathed.

My friends looked to me in concern asking me what was wrong.

"Super Smash Bros," I looked at everyone, waiting for them to understand. "Super Smash Bros!" Shock found its way onto my companions' faces. "Everything adds up; the names, the weapons, everything! These people are from the game, Super Smash Bros!"

"You might be right," Claire muttered, looking seriously at the ground, "but what should we do now?"

"Well," I asserted, "I think we should help them."

Amber interjected. "But-"

"What could happen?" I asked incredulously. "How often do you get the chance to save your idle and his friends?"

"Your idle?" Amber looked at me in confusion.

I blushed. "Well… I sort of consider myself a big Meta Knight fan." Directly after stating this, I thought I detected a whisper of the words, oh great, coming from an unknown region of my head.

My blush deepened as the silence lengthened.

"I knew it all along," Grace unexpectedly called out, leaning back with a smile spreading across her face and a knowing look in her eyes.

A flicker of a grin flashed across everyone's faces, including mine.

"Well, then we'll help them. Agreed?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Agreed," everyone eventually echoed into the air.

"Did you get that Meta Knight?" I asked to myself.

"Every word," he replied. Although well concealed, I thought I detected a hint of frustration underneath his words, my blush returned as I straightened up to stand.

* * *

"Shut up, Meta Knight!" I yelled silently to myself.

"But we must get going! You must start saving the world now!" Meta Knight was persistent. He had been constantly telling me that my companions and I needed to take this seriously since the weekend we agreed to help.

"I have school!" I countered firmly. "Besides, fall break is going to start in two days; we can start saving the world then."

A nasally bell rang. It was time to go to my next class. I stood, draped my backpack across my right shoulder, and walked out into the hallway. People surged out of classrooms, it felt as if I was a fish going upstream. Schools needed to cut down on how many students they allowed.

As the hallways finally began to clear I saw Grace up ahead, walking to her next class.

I was about to call out to her when she loudly said, "Ike! SHUT UP!" I guess I was getting it easy compared to how my friends were being scolded for not setting out to save the world yet.

I weaved my way through people that were looking at Grace in confusion, amusement, and concern and walked onto the threshold of my classroom.

* * *

I smiled as I approach a group of clustered people that happened to be my friends. School had just let out and everyone was coming over to my house again, although not for a sleepover.

"Well, let's go," I stated and began walking towards the general direction of my apartment. My companions followed.

Small, short conversations took place, but since I knew where everyone's mind was, I decided that we might as well talk about it.

"Did everyone bring their weapons?" I asked.

The word yes echoed throughout the group.

"Good. Now we can practice and-" I suddenly stopped, my feet rooted to the ground, my eyes locked on the park that was still about half a mile away. Everyone stopped behind me.

"Do you guys feel that?" I asked softly, still staring at the creepy piece of property that belonged to the community.

"Yeah..," one of my friends responded. "It feels as if something is drawing me there. Does everyone feel it?"

Everyone nodded.

We inched forward.

"Wait!" I called out and caused all of us to freeze again. "Did you hear that?"

Slowly, we all pivoted on our heels to find a horrific scene. Small, dark purple balls were flooding out into the street and beginning to separate into mounds. Bodies appeared, emerging from the piles of purple. These strange creatures were wearing green outfits and hats, they had almost black skin, and had piercing red eyes. They were small, only as tall as my chin, but the sheer number of them was enough to inspire terror in anyone.

"It's the Primids, Tabuu's evil minions!" Meta Knight's voice echoed in my head. "Run!"

I raced around and flat out sprinted towards the place I felt as if I had to go; the park. I flung my backpack on the ground, not caring about homework anymore.

Claire and Grace quickly overtook me, them being the faster runners, but I stayed right on their tails with everyone else bunched beside me. Although my lungs burned, I forced myself to move onward, but then made the mistake of looking behind my shoulder.

An endless ocean of Primids marched forward. Fresh horror was inspired inside of me as I looked into millions of red eyes, blank and expressionless. All the more terrifying, they were gaining on us and not even breaking a sweat while we were sprinting for our lives. I turned around and drove my feet still faster.

Grace, Claire, and Amber had reached the park and had dived behind a giant bush. I was almost to them when I heard it happen.

There was a crash, a skidding noise, and then an outbreak of loud sobbing and screams of help. I saw my friends' faces transform with fear and I, once again, looked over my shoulder and practically fainted. Elaine had tripped and fallen, her foot was caught underneath a root of a tree and Kaelani was running back to her while the Primid army continued to get closer. I turned around, a new sense of energy in me as I raced to save my friend.

I was only five feet away, so were the Primids. I dove forward, skidded to a stop beside Elaine and Kaelani, and immediately started working on freeing Elaine's foot. The words, _everything is going to be alright_, stuck in my throat, everything was not going to be alright, the Primids were reaching out to us, closing the gap of now a measly two feet. Their shadows fell across my face; I closed my eyes and prepared a blood curdling scream.

Everything suddenly stopped, my scream was never released. I did not feel the threat of an approaching army, but rather I heard a sweet melody weave through the air. I opened my eyes to find that Kaelani had stood up and began to sing. The Primids swayed back and forth as the music gently began putting them to sleep, starting with the ones in the front row. I quickly ceased the opportunity and began to work on freeing Elaine's foot again. My eyelids began to droop as the music continued but I fought against the drowsiness and worked harder on helping my friend.

"Hurry," Elaine whispered to me, her hands trembling as she fought to free herself. I looked at her tired, pale face. A sudden sense of idiocy rushed through me as I realized I had a sword on me. I quickly stood up, pulled out my silver sword, and swung it downward. The branch broke with ease.

When Kaelani's voice began to quiver, three rows of Primids had fallen on the ground asleep and I was helping Elaine up from the ground.

"Run!" I shouted and began to sprint towards the bush that three of my friends were already behind. As soon as Kaelani stopped singing, the Primids simply stepped over the creatures sleeping and began marching towards us again.

I looked ahead and saw that my friends were cheering for me to race around the corner and behind the bush in time. I collapsed directly after reaching the cover of the huge plant. I tried to quiet my breathing, but I couldn't. My pants came in and out too quickly. I could barely catch my breath, but I forced myself to be calm and quiet. My breathing finally steadied and returned to normal while an eerie silence flooded over the park.

I joined my five friends in peering through the leaves that separated us from the foreign creatures that had mysteriously found Earth and decided to follow us. The Primids had stopped and were beginning to spread out. Apparently, when we weren't in view, they didn't know where we were, but it was only a matter of time before they found us. I turned around and placed my back against the leaves, my friends did the same.

"We're going to have to face them eventually," Amber looked at us. "I say we do it now."

I nodded along with my other companions and slowly unsheathed my sword again. I heard a crack of a broken twig behind me and quickly whipped around. The Primids had found and surrounded us when we were talking. Good thing I had my sword unsheathed or I would have been done for. With speed like lightning, I slashed the Primid in half and it disintegrated into a pile of purple balls that were gradually sucked into the Earth.

"Weird," I muttered to myself and quickly began fighting with skill I didn't know I had. I formed a circle with my friends, protecting our backsides and trying to ward off the advancing creatures, but we were getting tired.

Suddenly, I felt an intensified version of the pull I felt earlier, but this time, instead of directed at the park in general, it was directed at a small glowing piece of glass that rested in between Grace's foot and mine.

"Cover me," Grace quickly said. I scooted over to fight both the enemies advancing from my side and her side as she reached down and picked up the glowing fragment. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that it looked as if it had been broken off a bigger piece of curved glass and had the word "DREAMLAND" written in small cursive writing near the bottom of it.

After touching it for a minute, Grace began to glow. A bright, warm light radiated off of her. She called out, "Quick! Everyone! Touch me or the piece of glass in my hand!" I lunged towards her and when my hand connected with the glass, I felt myself being sucked into a word of darkness and mystery, somewhere I felt as if I had been before, the image of the Primids attacking still fresh in my mind.

"Welcome to the portal," Meta Knight said and I felt myself drift away from Earth and into the realm of a vortex.


	7. Brianna: A Wet Bullet

I, A, and I, B, solemnly swear to never, ever, ever, ever, again to take this long to write a chapter. Oh, and all the characters in this story belong to Nintendo except the ones not in Super Smash Bros.

Before you start reading a quick thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, or favorited our story and are AMAZINGLY still here now... hopefully :)

* * *

Brianna's POV

* * *

A pounding head alerted me to reality. A groan passed through my lips.

"Thank goodness, Brianna. You're awake," Elaine said in a labored voice.

"Ugh..," My hand went up to my head. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Elaine admitted, a little out of breath.

"Brianna?" she asked when I had fallen silent.

"Yeah?" I replied, my eyes wondering across the underground passageway we rested in. A dim light lit the tunnel and rock created an unbreakable boundary all around us. Seeping in from the bottom of the walls was a clear liquid that I was willing to bet was water.

"Can you please get off of me?" That got my attention. I looked down; Elaine was directly underneath me and below her was everyone but Grace.

"Oh..," I chuckled nervously. "Sorry." I attempted to move into a position that I could jump from, but I was met with protests from below as the huge pile of my closest companions began to wobble.

"Sorry!" I blurted out hurriedly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to h-" My apology fell upon deaf ears as everyone's focus transferred to something that was happening above me. I lifted my still aching head to look at a dark circle beginning to widen in the rocky ceiling. Swirling colors suddenly splashed upon the giant hole sending mixed shades of light dancing down the dark cave. A dull, echoing scream sounded, steadily getting louder. The next thing I knew, Grace was lying on top of me, my breath had left my body in a sharp huff, and the pile below me started to shudder and sway.

"No! No, no, no!" Kaelani yelled as she flung her arms out to counter the tipping our new arrival sent us into. Soon, everyone had their arms flopping about and we began to resemble a rather large centipede.

"NOO!" she screamed as crashes of pain, splashes of water, and cries of surprise echoed throughout the cavern.

As we all sat up, dripping wet, our eyes turned to glare at Grace.

"Hey guys," she said jokingly as she stood up and tried to wring the water out of her sandy blonde hair. "Miss me?"

Although still mad at her, I found myself laughing as I rose to my feet.

"Ah!" I heard to my right. I quickly whipped my head around, cape flying, hand on the hilt of my sword only to find that Elaine, Claire, and Amber had gotten into a huge water fight.

"Hahaha! No, stop!" Amber shouted as Elaine and Claire quickly formed an alliance and began pelting her with handfuls of clear liquid.

"Come on guys!" I said tiredly and angrily as Kaelani and Grace joined in on the battle. "Stop! We have work to do, we need to get out o-" I froze as water splashed onto my face, skillfully directed there by Grace.

"Oh, it's on!" I shouted as I scooped up my own handful and began attacking and laughing along with my friends. Claire soon took up pursuit behind me and as I turned around, ready to attack, her foot slipped and a loud, "blah!" caused everyone to freeze. Laughter suddenly bursted out of five of us as Claire's face had turned as red as a tomato and she was trying to help herself up. Sadly, before finding a solid purchase on the ground, Claire slipped again which caused tears to stream down my companions faces only adding to the water on the ground. I held out my hand to my fallen friend and she took it hesitantly.

"Sorry, Claire," I said to her, "but you should have seen your face." Proudly, I managed to keep my composure as her eyes narrowed.

"Umm… guys?" Amber called out.

"What?" Claire asked, still staring at me.

"I think the water is rising," she said, a slightly scared tone creeping into her voice.

"What?" I said. "That's crazy." I walked over to where she was kneeling and looked suspiciously at the bottom of the wall. "Oh my gosh," I whispered as I saw, slowly, but surely, water lap gently into the already huge amount.

"Is it just me," Elaine asked, "or is it time to run?" I looked at her, then at my friends, and realized that they were all waiting for me to tell them what to do.

"Ok." I stated, looking each of my companions in the eye. "Run." As fast as lightning I sprinted towards the end of the tunnel where a pinprick of light was barely noticeable. Feet splashing through water met my ears as my friends followed close behind.

Halfway there I noticed that the water level had elevated from my ankles to above my knee. Dread filled my stomach as I realized that the water was simply coming in too fast and that we might not make it. _NO!_ I told myself._ Don't think like that. Everything and everyone will be fine._ I pushed my legs to go faster. _We _have_ to make it._

"Almost there, almost there," I found myself repeating under my breath as I swam through the now stomach level water. My cape pulled against my neck, but I had much bigger problems to worry about then an uncomfortable chocking sensation. We were about 30 feet from the entrance. I looked back at my friends to see that they were right behind me: all with determined looks on their faces. Suddenly, horror seeped into everyone's features.

"Brianna!" Claire called out. "Behind you!" Shoving the water away from me, I turned around and saw the huge hole that led to the outside world. We were almost the end, what's so terrifying about that? But then I noticed the thing they were concerned and scared about; a giant wave was beginning to form at the opening and immediately I knew that this was going to be a race between us and a monstrous tidal wave of doom. No exaggeration.

"Come on!" I shouted, pushing myself through the water, too slow for my liking; the water was almost chest high now. "We can do this!"

Pants met my encouragement and some belonged to me. We were all getting tired. "No!" I screamed. "We will not let this beat us."

"That's right! You can do it!" Meta Knight's dark voice echoed in my head causing me to momentarily freeze but then continue with my task. "You have more power than you know. You _can _make it." I fixed my eyes ahead and poured all of my energy into pushing forward. Hopefully, the others were getting a pep talk too.

Foamy, clear-ish blue liquid was up to my armpits, but still I was pressing onward. Only 15 feet remained and only three feet was left between the top of this cavern and the surface of these "innocent" rippling waves. Still getting bigger, the opening in front of us threatened to be flooded, but instead the high tide was building, wanting to let us near the end but then yank us away from our dreams, hopes, and the lives we want to live.

Water quickly found its way into the cave creating more claustrophobia than liked. No longer was anyone running, it was too late for that; our feet had been lifted off the rocky ground and, with only one foot remaining between the top and still ten feet laying in between us and the exit, our demise seemed certain.

_Stop, Brianna. Stop._ _You need to quit thinking negatively. _

_Fine!_ I yelled inwardly_, then shut up and let me swim!_ To my surprise, the annoying voice in my head stopped talking. My blurred, wet eyes refocused and I saw that only a couple of strokes of the arm would allow me to be free of this horrible situation.

"Ah ha!" I shouted as my hand grasped the rock on the outside of the cave. I pulled myself out and gasped as I fell onto my back. The sun beeted down on me and I felt like staying on that tough surface forever.

"Bri-" splash "-an-" splash "na!" I heard faintly through the roaring of the water. My friends! I felt like shooting myself right there for practically forgetting about them. I was safe, but they were still fighting for survival.

"Kaelani!" I called to my nearest friend. "Grab my hand!" she stretched forward, but I couldn't reach her.

"I-" her head disappeared underneath the water's surface. I watched anxiously as she resurfaced a couple of seconds later. "can't."

"Come on!" I yelled to her, outraged. "You can't give up, keep going!" No way would I let her abandon hope that easily! I had known her since fifth grade! I wasn't going to let her give up now. She kicked forward and soon I found that she had fallen into my reach. I grabbed her arm with both hands and pulled her onto the rocky ledge. Soon afterwards, Amber was pulled up.

"Thanks," she said after coughing out all of the water that had found its way into her lungs. I nodded, turned away from her, and looked into the cave once again. Elaine, Claire, and Grace were all close to each other and were only three feet from the shore. Relief flooded through me as I realized they were going to make it, but, of course, I was immediately proven otherwise. The wave that had been waiting in the back ground was moving and had finally decided to start surging forward. If my friends didn't get out soon, they were sure to die.

"Grab hands!" I called out to them, hoping they could hear. Evidently they could because they all linked arms and continued to thrash through the water. Elaine, who was in the beginning of the group, started kicking furiously, but, to my horror, she disappeared underneath the waves. The tunnel was full.

Franticly, I pushed my hands into the water hoping that she would reach out and grab me.

I waited.

Nothing happened.

My friends must be dead.

"AH!" I shouted as Elaine's hand made contact with mine at the exact same time the wave of doom rushed forward in full force. I felt arms wrap around me to keep me from falling in and saw that Amber and Kaelani were trying to help me fight the current as it sprayed over everything, completely burying the entrance to the cave.

Elaine's head suddenly appeared above water and, with the help of my companions, soon she was standing next to us, coughing, but still pulling at the person who was latched onto her hand. Claire and Grace followed suit.

After collapsing on the ground, we all stared at the sky and murmured our thanks to one another. We had truly dodged a bullet, a big wet one at that.

* * *

Sadness flooded into every crack of the poor pink Star Warrior as he scratched into his bedside wall yet another tally mark. He had started marking the days his friends did not return because he figured that they would be back in no time, but now, with the eighth day passing, all hope of seeing their smiling faces again seemed to be in vain.

Blames and insults once again began bouncing around in his brain:

_"You stupid, blushing idiot! Why didn't you help them? You were there the whole time!"_

_"Your friends are gone because of you! In fact, they might be happy to be gone; they got away from a friend that only slowed them down and created problems!"_

_"How can you stand to live with yourself?"_

_Air! I need air! This is too much!_ Kirby plowed through his front door and sank to the ground at his doorstep. He brought his bare hands up to his face as tears began to pour from his oval, blue eyes.

_"Look at you; sitting here crying like a big baby!" _

_Stop, please. _

"_What's wrong with you? Are you mentally insane?"_

_Stop._

"_Your friends sure are blessed to have someone like you as a friend they can count on!"_

_STOP!_

Water still ran down the puffball's face as his breath slowly returned to normal. The voice was right; about everything. What kind of friend, when his companions are in trouble, simply sits on his porch crying? _Not me._

Shaking, Kirby lifted himself off the ground and stood, waiting for the opportunity to make his friends proud. To his right, past the neighboring houses and behind a giant, black pole, two men were talking. Deciding this might be his chance, the light red ball sprinted towards the pole and peeked around it.

Directly in front of him, Tabuu and Mr. Game and Watch were smiling and giggling like two little girls who had just shared a secret. Desperate to find out this secret, Kirby listened closely.

"Ah..," Tabuu sighed. "Your plan is going to working beautifully!"

"Thank you, my Lord," Mr. Game and Watch, although smiling along with his master, knew that if his plot failed, he was sure to pay a high price.

"When these demon beats attack Dream Land it will be sure to give our 'heroes' a scare!" Tabuu chuckled. "They will soon realize they are in way over their heads!"

"Clever thinking though," GW acknowledged. "Using humans as bodies to travel in and then forcing them to go to different worlds in order to hide them from us. I wouldn't have ever thought of that possibility."

"You didn't," The glowing villain glared, his cheerful attitude ending abruptly. "I did. I was the one who figured out that the six Smashers had inhabited these Earthlings. Don't ever take credit for my actions again."

"Of c-course! I-I meant no disrespe-"

"Enough," Tabuu turned towards a shining, elongated circle in the ground, "Soon, we will see just how strong these little humans are."

Mr. Game and Watch's normal black appearance now looked grayish as he followed after his departing leader.

Kirby stared into the bright circle transfixed. Six girls were lying on their backs on a giant rock, unconscious. Although none looked familiar, recognition blazed in his mind. His friends must have somehow connected with these people. He must be looking at his companions right now! A new look of determination glazed over his eyes as he realized what he had to do.

* * *

Red eyes peered out from the shadows. Looking through their window, they followed a small pink dot of light as it ran back and forth between a long, vertical pole and a house. Normally, this figure wouldn't have cared that the little puffball had been running around, but this time was different. He had been watching him all morning and even though the sun had long ago set, still the young creature ran. Back and forth and back and forth. Dark laughter echoed off the walls, a toothy grin suddenly appeared, and he let the curtain he was holding back fall, enclosing him in the comforting feel of nothing.

As the man's feet thudded across the floor, only four words could be heard by a particularly strange fly on the wall, "The time has come."


End file.
